Severus Slave
by TeeMarie99
Summary: (This story is created around the idea that the Hogwarts house are actually different lands and Hogwarts is the centre of all four a place of peace where no harm can come to anyone and where everyone has a say. In this story Lily and James are still not around and Harry was kidnapped from the dursley's when he was five he is now 11, the Gryffindor community have search for him and


_Hey Everyone this is a new story I have been working on lost inspiration for the other one might go back to it in the future but can't say for sure. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new story called Severus Slave._

 _I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter all credit belongs to J.K Rowling just writing this for fun._

 **Severus Slave**

(This story is created around the idea that the Hogwarts house are actually different lands and Hogwarts is the centre of all four a place of peace where no harm can come to anyone and where everyone has a say. In this story Lily and James are still not around and Harry was kidnapped from the dursley's when he was five he is now 11, the Gryffindor community have search for him and has had know luck. Sirius also did not get blamed for anything and spends his time tracking down his godson with Remus and the rest of Gryffindor. Also each section or lands has a leader, Voldemort being Slytherin King, Dumbledore head of Gryffindor, Flitwick as head of Ravenclaw and the diggorys as the royal family of Hufflepuff. So with out further ado hope you enjoy my new story Severus Slave.)

 **Chapter One - Switching Masters**

It was a nice spring day in Slytherin, all the children where out flying on there brooms or just enjoying what the beautiful day had to offer this was all expect for one child. This one child could be found in the dark cells at the bottom of the Slytherin castle home of Lord Voldemort. From just looking at this child you couldn't even see a part of them that was not covered in bruises, cuts or dirt. The child was shivering and looking as if they where going to catch a cold, they where rocking back and fourth in fear of being beaten again. No one had shown this child any kindness for years now but this child had no idea that there life was about to change for the better even if it did not seem like it at first, this child name was Harry Potter the missing golden child of Griffindor.

On this particular day one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted servants happen to be walking into the Castle for a meeting this person happen to be Severus Snape. Today Lord Voldemort was not in the best mood which was never good, he had not had the chance to go beat his slave like he does every morning and then make him do what ever he please and if he didn't he would be torture. He had planned to finally hurt Harry more then every today but he found out from one the guards that the child had fallen sick. He did not care about it, and was not going to help him in anyway so he just choose to leave him not wanting to catch what he had.

Voldemort was currently sitting in his chair, one of his other most trusted servants had just given him the gift of a new slave one that would do anything for him. The slave would do it without complaint and would find joy out of being tortured he was happy to pleasure the master in anyway and Voldemort really like that and he was thinking that maybe he should give up his other slave, but to who was he going to give him too. Just like it was faith Severus Snape walked in for his usually weekly update on his spying duty even though he was actually double crossing Voldemort and giving him useless information.

"Ahhh, my loyal and faithful Severus how was you trip into the horrid lands of our enemy's." said Voldemort,

"Horrible as ever my lord happiness everywhere not a single sign of torture and suffering it disgusted me to my core." Returned Severus

"Well Severus what news to you bring about Griffindor has the old man finally gone nuts."

"No unfortunately not but I hope for it soon the main talk of topic is still there missing golden boy and how there alliance are building even stronger with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Same as ever, anyway Severus for being such and trustworthy servant I have chosen the give you a gift something that you will find very usefully and I hope that you find heaps of use for it."

"Hope I can, but if I may my lord what my I ask are you gifting me and is it something I can torture."

"As a matter of fact it is something you can torture and do with as you will." Said Voldemort he then turn to the door with guards in front of it and signalled them to open it.

In walked a young, sickly looking Harry Potter with chains around his ankles and wrist getting lead into the hall by one of Voldemort's other followers. The lead him to kneel in front of and between Voldemort and Severus Snape.

"May I present your new slave Severus do with him as you will, I do not want to see him in my presents again unless you are torturing him in front of me."

"Of course my lord I will make sure he suffers, I thank you for my gift." Severus said will bowing to his Lord.

Voldemort motion for them to undo Harrys chains, Severus graves hold of Harrys arm and drags him outside to his waiting carriage.


End file.
